


We all make Mistakes in the heat of Passion, Sevatar

by RandomNightLord



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors, warhammer 30k
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Inanimate Object Porn, Object Penetration, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNightLord/pseuds/RandomNightLord
Summary: Konrad Curze gives into his carnal desires and makes dirty love to his one true love. The beloved Mayonnaise
Relationships: Konrad Curze/Mayonnaise, Konrad Curze/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	We all make Mistakes in the heat of Passion, Sevatar

**Author's Note:**

> This Story was motivated by everyone in the Warhammer 40k community on Tumblr. Especially Incorrect-Primarch-Quotes and Cursed-40k-Thoughts.  
> This isn't a too long story

There was nothing Curze loved more than murdering Humans, well, nearly nothing. While slowly tearing the skin off a murderer, his mind had wandered off to his true love. Her white, juicy glory filling his mind and body with a primal, unrestrained lust. So much so that he didn't even realize that his hand had crushed his victims head to bloody and fleshy pieces. It mattered not. The only thing this meant is that he could now go to sate his feral lust.

The Halls of the Nightfall were busy as usual. Humans, Servs and Night Lords went after their work. All of them made way for him. Out of respect and out of fear for they didn't know if he would kill them because he was in a bad mood or well he could also kill them when he was in a good Mood so noone took the risk. Arriving at his Chambers door he greeted the newest Atramentar Guard his First Captain Sevatar had introduced. "Greetings Absinthe. I demand to be left alone"  
The Atramentar looked at her primarch for a moment before silently walking off into the halls.   
The door shut behind Curze. "Finally. Peace just for the two of us. Hello my dear Love"  
On his Bed was a jar of Mayonnaise. HIS jar of Mayonnaise.  
Slowly and sensually he took off the jars cover and plunged his fingers into the creamy glory that was his dearest.  
The wet and sloppy slurp caused his body to react in the most natural way. "Eager today are we?", Curze grunted while sliding off his pants.  
His enormous Primarch Dick, 36cms in lenght, was throbbing in anticipation of the coming event. He pressed a intense kiss onto the mayos surface before moving the jar downwards and inserting his massive, hard and pierced cock into it.  
Feral growls escaped him while he began to rhythmically fuck the jar and covering himself with Mayo from another container that was used in previous encounters. The smell and feeling of his beloved on his pale skin made him tremble in pure excitement. His grip on the jar tightened as to increase the pressure on his dick and thus making Curze go even more feral. Grunts turned to screams of carnal desires before he climaxed into the Jar and making it spill over with Mayo and his seed onto the cold bed he never slept in except for these rare moments of downtime.   
Just as he finished, Sevatar broke through the door, alarmed by Curzes screams which normally indicate one of his visions.  
The scene before Sev scarred him more than any battle could.

"Why my Primarch? Why?"

"We all make Mistakes in the heat of passion, Sevatar", Curze replied before falling into a exhaustion induced Nap.


End file.
